Percy Jackson and The Last Warning
by XxEndless.Dream.xX
Summary: Troubles are rising even after the defeat of Kronos. And it all began with little omens. A certain cabin turned their backs on Camp Half-Blood and the enemy is ready to take stage. Tensions between the gods are rising yet again, and it won't be long until a war erupts between them. Looks like its up to Percy again to save the world, both mortal and Greek. (Set after TLO)
1. Chapter 1

**AN- I'll try to keep this short. I hope you enjoy reading this! Critism is welcome, rude and confusing flames are not. **

**Thank you!**

_A small woman was kneeling in front of a stone wall. The woman's head was covered by the hood of her purple cape, though one could see brown ringlets of hair. She was dressed with gold necklaces and amulets, with a white dress and her feet bare. It appeared that she was in some sort of cave, judging by the appearance. The woman ran her hand over the stone wall, murmuring to herself as she touched every word imprinted. She began to sing a sweet melody, a soft Greek lullaby as the woman sat back. The wall rumbled slightly before the letters on the wall glowed a eerie green until it faded back to it's original color. _

_The woman grinned. "Finally...finally." she turned towards a young boy who stared at her with surpised eyes. The boy had black hair and sea-green eyes, eyes that resembled a certain god..."Hello Perseus." The woman greeted before lifting her hand and pointing at him. At her command, strange ropes appeared at the boy's feet, wrapping around him...suffocating him...killing him..._

* * *

Percy woke up with a start, sweat beading his forehead. He sat up in bed, running a hand through his hair. Just what kind of dream was that? Then again, his dreams were never normal, considering the fact of what he was.

A demigod.

Percy grumbled to himself slightly as he slipped out of bed. It's been a while since he's had a dream like that. It's been rather...quiet ever since the fall of Kronos. Not that he was complaining, of course. It gave Percy a chance to focus on his school work, though it was still difficult for him to study without getting distracted, and his girlfriend. He glanced over at his nightstand and smiled at the photo of a certain Annabeth Chase. She had a dazzling smile with her grey eyes shining brightly. Her hair was put in its usual ponytail style and her necklace was out proudly. Annabeth had her arms around Grover, their best friend, and himself.

Percy smiled as he glanced over at his calender. Only two more days until he leaves for Camp Half-Blood. Only one day until his mother prepared a blue cake (Of course he marked that date.) And only three and a half hours until he saw Annabeth and Grover. He headed for the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror, picking up a hairbrush. Percy brushed his hair before setting down the hairbrush. He looked down at his watch. It was still way too early for him to meet Anabeth and Grover at the movies.

Percy walked out of the bathroom and headed back into his room. He couldn't stop constantly checking his watch.

"Percy!" his mother called from downstairs. "Percy! Come downstairs to eat please!" Percy headed downstairs and smiled at Sally Jackson. Sally set down two plates of blue waffles and smiled back.

"Morning Mom." he greeted, sitting down at the table.

"Good morning Percy. Did you sleep well?" his mother inquired, pouring him a glass of orange juice. She raised an eyebrow when Percy didn't respond right away. "Percy?"

"...I had this dream." Percy began, not meeting Sally's eyes. There was a brief moment of silence before Sally spoke.

"And what was it about?" she questioned gently. Percy kept his eyes on his pancakes. He let out a small sigh.

"I...I don't know how to explain it, to be honest. It was just...weird. There was this woman in the cave and in the end...well, she tried to um...kill me I guess." Percy replied, picking at his waffle with his fork. Sally bit her bottom lip.

"Maybe you should visit Camp Half-Blood." she suggested. "Since you won't be going there until the day after tomorrow." Percy finally glanced up at Sally and noticed the concern in her eyes. Though, he expected it.

Sally knew what Percy meant by dreams. Usually, parents may just dismiss the dream and move on to complete their daily tasks. But Sally had plenty of experiences with Percy's dreams...she knew that they were real. She had a rather interesting power, the ability to see through the Mist, despite being a mortal. So she knew to feel concerned about Percy's dreams.

"Maybe...maybe it was just a random dream." Percy said finally, hope in his tone. He was tired of having dreams that were serious. But the dreams were part of being a demigod. It was just impossible to avoid them. Sally set down the fork and met Percy's eyes.

"Percy, you and I both know that it wasn't just a random dream." she said quietly. Percy sighed. Of course his mother wouldn't fall for the idea that it was just a normal, unreal dream.

"...Can it wait until after the movie? Its been a while since I've seen Grover. And since Anabeth is working hard, I want to be able to let her enjoy herself at least once. Please" Percy requested. Sally gave Percy a long look before sighing and nodding.

"Oh alright. Just be safe out there, alright Percy? Call me if something bad happens." Sally murmured, giving her son a kiss on the forehead before picking up Percy's now empty dish and heading for the sink.

Percy nodded with a relieved smile, though it was rather hard to get rid of the feeling of anxiety building up...he felt rather uneasy about today for some unknown reason.

A reason Percy hoped that he could handle once he figured it out.


	2. Chapter 2

There were many times when time slowed down. When school was merely seconds away from being over, time slowed down for the teachers to cram chunks of education into the heads of the students. When you sense that a bullet has been fired at you, it feels like time slows down until the bullet finally pierces your flesh.

It's the same thing Percy was experiencing. There were only ten more minutes until Annabeth would arrive with Grover, but it felt like years already went past. Running his hand through his black hair, Percy checked his watch for like the millionth time. He leaned against the wall of the movie theater, sighing slightly. The movie wasn't starting for another twenty minutes, but he was still anxious. What if they don't arrive to make the movie? What if they don't show up at all? What if...

Percy shook his head to clear his mind of those thoughts. He was starting to have to stop thinking of what ifs before they drive him bonkers. He turned his head when he heard the door open and smiled when he saw familiar blond hair and grey eyes.

"Anna-" Percy stopped when he noticed that she was limping, and Grover was hurrying behind, playing his reeds to what sounded like 'Mary had a little lamb'. Annabeth managed to say Percy's name before collasping on the spot. Grover managed to catch Annabeth before she fell and quickly dragged her into a more protected area. There was a roar that shook the movie theater. People-the mortals-panicked and ducked under various things, possibly believing that it was some sort of earthquake.

If only they were so lucky.

Percy swore under his breath as he reached into his pocket, just as a large monster broke through the movie theater's entrance and roared. It was a monster he has neger seen before. The monster seemed to be like a serpent, but the tail was sharpened into what seemed to be a needle. It also had scales that was a metallic green color, scars tracing the body. It bared it's fangs as it roared again, its gold eyes searching the movie theater for any tasty morsels. It coiled it's tail before shooting it straight at Percy. Percy cursed and managed to dodge. He looked around for his friends with faint alarm, finally locating Grover play his reeds as an attempt to heal Annabeth's seemingly injured leg. Rage filled Percy's head as he glared at the monster.

Lifting Riptide, Percy leaped into the air with a yell, plunging the blade into the monster's tail and succeeding in cutting it off. The monster screeched and lashed the stump where its tail used to be back and forth. People scurried from the monster as it threw it's tantrum, still screaming.

He noticed that Annabeth's face seemed to be growing paler and hurried to finish off the strange creature. The monster snarled at Percy, it's eyes wide with anger as it slammed Percy into the wall, hissing and spitting.

"P-P-Percy!" Grover bleated, worry and dismay in the satyr's eyes. He didn't move from his spot, trying to coax Annabeth into eating Ambrosia.

Percu struggled against the serpent, raising Riptide once more. He lifted his other hand and the water from a nearby water fountain exploded. The water slammed into the monster, sending it flying into the air and landing on the ground with a solid crack. It laid there, dazed until Percy finished it off with a fatal blow to the head with his sword.

Unlike most monsters, this one shimmered before fading completely instead of turning into dust. Percy stared at where the monster once was before turning to sprinting towards Grover and Annabeth. He felt his heart freeze once he saw Annabeth's condition.

Trembling and whimpering, Annabeth's eyes were closed. Her leg was shaking the most, a stab wound located on her thigh dripping blood. Percy dropped to his knees and ripped off a part of his shirt, trying to stop the bleeding.

"I-I-it just came out of nowhere! Annabeth and I were driving to meet you here and it just appeared on the middle of the street!" Grover croaked, managing to feed Annabeth a bit of the Ambrosia. "Annabeth s-saved me...that snake would've eaten me up if she didn't push me out of the way. I-I thought it was going to eat her but it j-just stabbed her." he hung his head in shame.

Percy put a hand on Annabeth's forehead, his hand shaking when he felt how cold she was. Putting his arms around the daughter of Athena, he carefully pulled Annabeth onto his back, doing his best not to touch her injured leg. She grimaced and opened one grey eye, putting her arms around Percy's neck. Annabeth opened her mouth to talk, but nothing came out.

"Sh, save your breath Owl head." Percy said gently as Grover followed behind. "We're going to camp...you're going to be okay." he promised, his voice choking up slightly. How could he let this happen? How could he let her get hurt like this? He quickened his pace. He didn't know how they would get to Camp Half-Blood, but they will managed.

Annabeth's life depends on it.


End file.
